


[Podfic] Frostbite

by seleneaurora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Frostbite, Get Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Tony, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recovery, accidental love confession, care and comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Frostbite" by FestiveFerretAuthor's original summary:They've found where Steve is being kept - he has to be in this building - but JARVIS can't find a heat signature, and Tony knows what that means.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	[Podfic] Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451212) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 36:37
  * **MP3 File Size:** 25.4MB
  * **M4B Audiobook File Size:** 34.8MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/frostbite_202007/Frostbite.mp3)
  * **Audiobook (M4B):** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/frostbite_202007/Frostbite.m4b)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/frostbite_202007/Frostbite.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FestiveFerret for having blanket podfic permission!


End file.
